


For You

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: She did what she did for him. Always for him.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Song Lyrics:**  
>  _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._  
>  _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._  
>  _I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._  
>  _And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._  
>   
>  "Wicked Game" - Chris Isaak  
>   
>   
> I read the lyrics and this is what grabbed me and just wouldn’t let go. I’ve never really wanted to write the whole ‘from Ginny’s point of view’ book 7 thing, but who am I to argue with my muse. As with most of the challenges I pick up, I tried something new with the style. If nothing else, let me know what you think of the style – I’m still deciding myself if I like it or not. So, here it is, the final battle.

Somehow, it came back to Harry. It always did. She had suffered through the school year – the torture, the inane, pureblood lessons, the torture, the resurrection of the Dumbledore’s Army as the resistance and, not to mention, the torture. She endured it for Harry’s sake. She told herself it was for her and everyone else, but deep down, it was for Harry.

His words and their meaning from the funeral were still echoing, even now, nearly a year later, through her head. He needed her safe. She knew as well as anyone, if not better than most, the story – the real story – of Harry’s life. He lost his parents, his godfather, Cedric and Dumbledore all to Voldemort. He let Hermione and Ron go with him, but not her. He needed her safe.

She hated to admit it. She needed to be there with him, fighting back, helping with whatever he was doing. But if he lost her, than he lost everything. He didn’t need to say it, not that way. He confirmed it when she kissed him at the Burrow. It was all there, and even more than when he broke up with her, she understood. And then he was gone.

So she endured. If she reacted to the tortures, then they won, and Harry would lose. If she didn’t speak out, then they won, and Harry would lose. If she didn’t fight back, then she lost, and so did Harry.

She told Neville, Luna, her friends and herself that it was all to fight back. That it was for them, and for her. But she knew otherwise. It was for Harry. In the midst of all this madness and hate, she had do all she could to ensure _his_ safety. She couldn’t lose him, not now.

And then her parents held her out of school. She understood why, she really did, but it hurt. She had finally felt like she was _doing_ something to make sure Harry would come back to her, and now she wasn’t. She knew that this is what Harry would want – she was safe, they couldn’t come after her. Deep down, that was important, but it didn’t stop the helplessness.

Word came from Fred and George. Harry was back. He was – for now – safe. He was at Hogwarts. And there was no way she wasn’t going to be there. If Harry went back to Hogwarts, to the heart of all things, then the end was coming. Harry would be in the middle of it, he always was.

If the world were on fire, Harry would be in the heart of it with a bucket of water. But he wouldn’t look out for himself, everyone was always more important than he was. She wouldn’t lose him, she would do what was necessary to make sure that in saving everyone, he wasn’t lost.

Now it was time. Her parents would mobilize with The Order. She used several Charms and dispelling Jinxes the twins taught her and removed the security spells on the fireplace, which she then used to Floo to the twins shop. They were expecting her. George walked up to her, grabbed her, smiled at her and then she was being squeezed. When she could look around again, she recognized The Hogs Head.

Aberforth was behind the bar, glaring at them. Obviously they were not the only people keeping him awake. The call had gone out and his was the only access to the school. She led her brothers to the portrait of Arianna and down the hallway. “Good luck,” she could have sworn she heard whispered, though who it came from – the bartender or his painted sister – she couldn’t say.

And there he was. It was true. Harry was here, in Hogwarts. She looked at him and smiled, she couldn’t help it. Here was everything she had worked for, the one she kept safe for, and without him... She promised herself years ago she would never act this way for a boy. She wouldn’t be silly over one, do anything for him. She wouldn’t lose herself over him. And yet, here she was, for him. And it didn’t matter to her. He was here.

She argued with her parents, not surprised they were there. But it wasn’t fair. Her whole family was fighting. Any one of them could die tonight, and they wanted to lock her away, waiting. She needed to be here. She needed to know. And more than that, she needed to make sure Harry was there for her afterwards, no matter what foolish actions it took.

Her mother relented. She could stay in the Room of Requirements. She wanted to be mad at Harry, to be angry at his insistance she stay behind once more. She had as much right as anyone in her family to fight, to secure their future. But she couldn’t. Her reasons for doing this hadn’t changed. That meant his hadn’t either. He needed her safe. She couldn’t promise that, but she could let him believe it, he needed to believe it.

She waited. Tonks came. Neville’s gran came. They would help the fight – young new mother and elderly grandmother. They have fought before, and they would fight again. She was waiting for her chance.

And now he was back, and he needed her out of the Room. She wasn’t sure why, no one would explain, but it gave her the opportunity she wanted, that she needed. She knew, she _knew_ that Harry would turn himself in. No thought for himself, eveyone else first. She couldn’t let him do that.

She ran toward the Great Hall. That’s where the battle would be. If Harry left to turn himself in, he would go that way. She could fight, she could help her family, she could help Harry there.

There were students fighting, students injured. Death Eaters lying all over the castle. Flashing lights of spells whizzed by her. The Shield Charm was automatic. She threw Stunning spells at the black robes with white masks, and Binding Curses, Cutting Hexes, Jelly-Leg Jinxes. Everything her supposed teachers had heaped upon her and her friends was boiling to the surface. She had endured. She had rebelled. Now she fought.

Each downed Death Eater was one less to harm her, to harm Harry, Ron and Hermione, to harm her future with the boy she had endured so much for. There were students out in the courtyard. And beyond, on the grounds. She could help them. It’s what he would have done. And she could see him when he came, as she knew he would.

Another student fell. It looked like a Cutting Curse. She recognized the girl. She shouldn’t have been there, but Ginny couldn’t blame her. She herself shouldn’t be there either. The girl didn’t want to fight anymore. Ginny could understand that. But she wouldn’t stop. Not as long as Harry needed her. Harry needed her. She was sure of it. He was going to do something stupid. But she couldn’t see him, and this girl needed her help. Harry would want her to help.

And then her world ended. Despite everything she endured. Everything fought against, fought for. Harry. Everything came back to him. And there he was. Dead. She had lost him. He had brought joy and meaning to her life that she never imagined possible. Everything she had done to save him, she had tried so hard to do it all for him, she wouldn’t have imagined he would die. He won, he always won. But there he was.

There was crying, gasping. There was screaming, and she realized it was her.

Someone was guiding her to the Great Hall. Everything had stopped. Nothing mattered anymore. But they were fighting again. Fred was gone, the words penetrated her fog. Harry was gone. Others were gone. Harry might be lost, but she would keep the others from his fate. He would want that of her. If even one person was saved and she was lost, he would be proud of her, and she would be with him.

Bellatrix. She had brought more pain and suffering to the world. Harry would be proud. She cast her spell and the battle was joined. Hermione was there, and Luna. She didn’t know where they came from, perhaps they had been the ones to guide her here. They would help her avenge Harry’s death. Fred’s death. Dumbledore’s death. They would help. Bellatrix loosed a Killing Curse. Would it be so bad?

Her mother was there. Fighting. Savage. A match for the bloodthirsty Death Eater. She knew how her mother felt, where the ferocity came from. She lost Harry; her mother lost her brothers, a son. She would not lose anyone else.

Harry was back. He was there. Fighting Tom. Her world, which had stopped upon his death, moved once more. She barely registered his words, but focused on his voice. It was him.

And Riddle was dead. She looked at the devastation around her. She had been foolish. Harry was alive. She should have waited for him, like he asked. If she had died, it would have destroyed him. Instead she lost him, but he was back again. He was back. He was... not here.

She fought off her mother’s searching hands. She was fine. She looked at the doors, hanging precariously off their frame. When had that happened? She wandered out of the hall. Hermione said something, her mother cried. The Room of Requirement. He told her to wait there.

It was gone, destroyed. Burnt out rubble littered the hallway in front of the door. He wouldn’t find her here. She made her way back down the hall. Where was he?

The Fat Lady let her in. She didn’t even ask for a password. She went to Harry’s bed. Perhaps... Maybe...

There he was, sleeping. She tripped, unsure if she should walk to him or leave him sleep. His eyes opened, the green staring through her, recognizing her, beseeching her. She stumbled over. She hadn’t lost him. He was here. She fell onto the mattress next to him, grabbed him in her arms, and cried.

When she awoke, he spoke to her. She didn’t ask how he knew.

“You were supposed to stay safe.”

“I had to help you. Save you. I knew you would turn yourself over. I knew it.”

“I did it for you. For everyone, and for you.”

“I know.”

His arms tightened around her. He was real. He spoke in her ear. “You did save me.”

“You died.”

“For you. The last thing I saw was you. But you saved me.”

“How?”

“I came back. For you.”


End file.
